


Hop, Skip, and New Adventures

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Best Friends, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Foiled Confessions, Gon Freecs Loves Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck Loves Gon Freecs, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: “Gon, before you go, can I ask you something?”“Sure.” Gon and Killua were 19 as well now, they’d long since done this song and dance and both knew where it was going. And Gon realized the other girl must be here for Killua.“Killua, can we talk?” Sarah asked. Both girls were still in their ballet one pieces, since — unlike Gon and Killua — they still had practice.“Is it about me, or Gon?”“You.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064969
Kudos: 42





	Hop, Skip, and New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’ve uploaded nothing but sequel shit here’s something I actually made myself.

Gon and Killua always had a system since they were thirteen. They liked trying new things and learning new skills, especially together. They’d done boxing, karate with Zushi, basketball, baseball, football — Gon still has memories of Killua getting a little too rough sometimes — golf, painting, sculpting, and playing instruments. It was always Gon then Killua. First Gon picked a subject, then Killua picked one and they both did it.

Gon and Killua were both very athletic and very quick learners. All they needed was someone to teach the skill and they got it after a week. Bisky, a friend of theirs who was in her late forties they met when learning martial arts— it was her school — was head of the ballet studio and offered them to learn. So Gon chose ballet for him and Killua to learn, and they picked it up quickly. Now, they were the best two in the studio. Knowing the two for a few years now, she decided to make the performance around them if they were as good as she expected them to be. And they were.

After perfecting everything and doing their one and only performance — both were leads which is apparently atypical — they were quitting. Killua had long since lost interest and Gon had caught up in that department after the show since they apparently learned everything. “No point anymore.” Killua had told Bisky, and Gon agreed. During their time though, a crush each towards them seemed to have formed with the students. This happened sometimes and was always confessed when they were trying to leave.

Gon picked up his bag while Killua was finishing putting on his shorts. They’d just finished saying their goodbyes to the friends they made, both swapping contacts with one person only— it was the same person. Then, right before they walked out of the room with their stuff, two girls entered the studio room they were in—they always put their stuff there instead of the locker room. The privilege of knowing the owner, they supposed.

Both girls were 19 and about five foot five, not very tall compared to Gon’s six one or Killua’s six two. The first girl was blonde, her hair straight with a slight wave to it and down past her shoulders but stopped at the bottom of the shoulder blades. It looked nice. Her eyes were a dark brown, her face round yet sharp. Her figure was thin and slightly muscular. Her name was Sarah. She seemed to have put on some slight makeup and had dark red lipstick on. The other girl had black hair that stopped in the middle of her shoulder blades, and was slightly taller than the blonde. Her eyes were blue and her face was long. Her build was more on the muscular side, with her biceps being clearly from working out. She didn’t seem to have any lipstick on. Her name was Cynthia and she spoke up first.

“Gon, before you go, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Gon and Killua were 19 as well now, they’d long since done this song and dance and both knew where it was going. And Gon realized the other girl must be here for Killua.

“Killua, can we talk?” Sarah asked. Both girls were still in their ballet one pieces, since — unlike Gon and Killua — they still had practice.

“Is it about me, or Gon?”

“You.” Killua stood in his black shorts, purple sneakers, blue turtleneck long sleeve, and white t-shirt. He always wore it when he didn’t feel like picking an outfit. It was easy and looked nice and his signature style since he was ten.

“Then can you say it here? I promise nobody is gonna be mean.” Killua was rarely trying to be overly nice, but people asking him out was always different. They didn’t have a chance and he didn’t want to deal with someone crying.

“Yeah, ok.”

And both girls in unison said “Would you be open to a double date Saturday?” To which Gon and Killua looked at each other. The two girls seemed to have planned to go together. They silently decided Gon would tell them, he was nicer about it than Killua. If there was one place Killua was more honest than Gon, it was with people. Gon was quick to be positive towards people while Killua told it how he saw it. It led to Gon having to keep Killua from physically assaulting a few people due to a few offensive choice words they liked to throw at the two sometimes.

So Gon began with a joke, “Sure, but who would be your dates?” To which both women looked confused. Killua could tell they didn’t get it, but wanted to see how big of a hole Gon may dig himself before he steps in.

“I’m sorry?” Cynthia asked. Out of the two, she was probably the smartest. They both were the top ballerinas here, Gon and Killua being the best ballerinos shortly after joining, and when it was announced Gon and Killua would be the leads they were a little annoyed. And so were Gon and Killua, they’d made a bet and everything on who’d be the male lead already. Apparently now they were crushing on the two.

“I mean, we wouldn’t mind joining you two on a double date, but we don’t wanna accept if you don’t already have a date, yknow?” Gon was trying to be sly, but it wasn’t working.

“Gon, just tell them.” Killua got bored of Gon trying to be nice and just wanted to leave. He had to pick up Alluka and Nanika from highschool before the date they already  _ had  _ planned this December Thursday. It was cold and Killua didn’t wanna sit in a cold car for longer than he had to. He’d much rather go bowling, playing laser tag, playing at the arcade, and playing 8 ball like Gon had insisted they do today. 

“Killua, I'm trying to let them down easy.” Gon responded, not registering that the two girls could, in fact, hear them talking.

“Killua, what’s Gon trying to say?” Sarah asked. she looked like she was a little upset, but wasn’t going to let that get to her. If Killua wasn’t in a relationship that he never wanted to end, he may have given her a shot. Though he knows only him and Gon would ever last, so, in the end, it wouldn’t be worth it anyway.

“Gon, why don't we just do what we always do.” Gon was looking back at Killua and then sighed.

“Fine. I wanted to be subtle though.” Gon said as Killua walked up and kissed Gon’s cheek.

“You and subtle aren't a compatible mix and you know that. Plus I’d hardly call what you just did subtle.” Killua said as Gon kissed his cheek, more exaggerated and longer than Killua had, causing Killua to close his left eye and a blush to appear on his face despite his attempt at composure. Both girls were a little surprised, though Sarah didn’t seem as surprised as Cynthia. Shortly after, Sarah smiled and waved goodbye, quickly reading the room. She always seemed good at that, so Killua wasn’t too surprised. Cynthia was acting a little more out of character though. “You two are…” she mumbled.

“Together!” Gon finished. He was always proud to announce their relationship, it’s why they don’t go out of their way to show it. Gon enjoys telling people when they don’t expect it. Killua finds it a little weird, but he can’t say he hasn’t also begun to get what Gon means.

“For how—”

“Three years.” Killua cuts her off. He really just wants to leave. Being here doing this is so boring, he’s seen the reaction— which wasn’t very entertaining— and he’s getting hungry too. “Gon can we hurry up? The highschool’s classes end in twenty minutes and it’ll take us fifteen to get there with barely any traffic. We have to go now. Plus, I’m hungry and I wanna go get a few burgers.”

“Ok! Sorry Cynthia, but I’m a taken man and so is Killua. Hope you find someone soon!” And with that Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and— both holding tight— led the pair outside the studio.

When the pair went to get Killua’s sisters, they agreed to do one thing with Nanika and Alluka since they were complaining how the two always “do everything without them,” especially since the pair did ballet — the sisters were a little salty — so Gon and Killua decided to let them choose something for all four of them to do. They chose a cooking class.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is a cooking class. It’ll be done eventually.


End file.
